<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unlikely Connection by Penniewhistle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435693">An Unlikely Connection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penniewhistle/pseuds/Penniewhistle'>Penniewhistle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Betrayal, Boyfriends, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Drinking, F/M, Female Protagonist, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Loss of Virginity, Not done by Levi, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Secrets, Sweet Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penniewhistle/pseuds/Penniewhistle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your day started out normal just like any other college day. You had plans with your boyfriend for date night, until you did not. When you go out drinking trying to forget what happened, you run into someone unlikely and forge a connection with them after the awful day you were experiencing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) &amp; You, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know I should be working on my other AOT story, Your Guardian, (which I am) but this idea would not leave my mind and so here we are. Also for all of you who are curious I will be posting the second chapter within the week. Also I found out I can not just write a smut story and need to have a plot, sigh. But the plot honestly makes the wait for it worth it.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone checking this out and if you want it would mean the world to me if you gave a Kudos or left a comment (I will reply to all of them).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You tipped back your glass to drain the rest of the liquid inside and heaved out a sigh. The bar you were in was the one frequented by mostly that of the college students at your university, as it was the closest one. You may not have been much of drinker, but today was different. You asked the bartender to fill up the glass as you wondered how such a wonderful day could turn into the worst one possible as the 70’s and 80’s music droned on through the speakers. Not that you were paying attention to it as you were too wrapped up in what led you to being drinking.  </p><p>You had woken up to call your boyfriend who was a fellow student at the college to ask about your date plans for the night. You had met each other at the freshman orientation and then he had gone on to pursue you despite you being in a different major than him and on the opposite side of campus for classes. You had finally said yes to him while laughing at him after he almost got busted by the security watch for the girl's dorm, for being on the ground's past opposite-sex visiting hours to give you roses and ask you to dinner and a movie. </p><p>You had gone out after the phone call with him, telling your roommate that you would be going out shopping after finally spending money on yourself to get your nails done. You, obviously came back sooner than she would have expected because as you opened the door to your dorm, you saw them. Your roommate was in the middle of having sex with your boyfriend. Well now your ex-boyfriend. That was the last thing you expected to see and after dropping your groceries on the ground just inside the room from shock it caused them to look at you with wide eyes at being caught. You yelled at them with an array of colorful words and broke up with him then and there. It took a great amount of strong-will to not go into the room and smack around the cheating bastard, but you managed and quickly retreated from the premises. </p><p>You refused to let the angry and sad tears to fall from your eyes until you were alone underneath a tree on a secluded bench on campus. He had been your first boyfriend and had been really sweet with you at first, but as of the past month he had been getting increasingly frustrated that you had not taken your relationship further than the occasional make-out session. You wanted to take things slow and be comfortable in the relationship before thinking about taking it further. You were a virgin and wanted it to be special and with someone you fully trusted, not just to have the box checked off. As the past month passed you had felt increasingly uncomfortable with how rough and pushy, he had been getting which was adding to your trepidation about giving up something so important to you. </p><p>The day only got worse as you received a call from your family member an hour later saying the family pet had just died. They had been with you since you were a kid and you were immensely sad to lose a source of comfort for when you went home. To make matters worse the last assignment you turned in, apparently was not and your professor marked it as a zero dropping you a whole letter grade.  </p><p>The world decided it would be a wonderful time to give you the view of nothing from the bottom of a dark and endless pit. The saying when it rains it pours completely applied to the now shitty day you were having. It only needed to downpour on you now to complete the whole ensemble. </p><p>You sighed again and brought yourself out of your thoughts and away from the earlier events of the day as you looked around the now filled bar. It was now dark out and the laughter and joking atmosphere was making your mood even more sour than it was and in all honesty was adding to the growing headache you were experiencing. The amount of alcohol you had consumed was adding to the sick feeling. You knew you would most likely regret drinking so much since you were not much an alcohol person to begin with, but you could not bring yourself to fully care about the consequences.  </p><p>You just hoped you were sober and capable enough to take care of the situation you had inadvertently just got yourself into. You probably should not have gone to the bar where it was mostly occupied by students from your university, but it was a moot point now. </p><p>“Well, well who would have thought that the Department Queen would grace us with her presence here.” Jean said cockily. “After all those times of rejecting my friendly offer here you are of your own volition.” </p><p>You rolled your eyes upon hearing your nickname that was given to you from a competition with your major upon winning against all the other girls in the department. You were not in the mood for his arrogant flirting where he thought any woman would be happy to be with him and that you should consider it an honor. </p><p>“Oh, fuck off Jean I'm not in the mood for your horse face neighing upon me.” You retorted causing Connie and Reiner to chuckle while Marco refrained from doing so. </p><p>You were normally friendly to everyone who was nice to you and as a first courtesy, but some people just got on your nerves and you were not afraid to sass them back for the crap they dished out.  </p><p>Jean made a face of shock before quickly looking smug again. </p><p>“Tsk, tsk, Queen. Such a foul mouth on you still. It completely put-offs anyone who tries to know you from how good you look.”  </p><p>You drained you glass and smacked it onto the counter before glaring to your right where Jean was leaning against the counter by you. “Like I give a shit with what people think about me if they only care about how I look.”  </p><p>“Now, now why so hostile tonight sweetie? So, the rumor about you breaking up with you man must be true.” He said smirking while hoping to get a reaction out of you. </p><p>You knew he was trying to egg you on and cause you to give up the information about what had happened earlier. Rumors and events spread as fast as a raging wild fire in your department major and most likely others. You personally never paid any attention to such antics and preferred to keep to yourself and your close friends Mikasa, Eren, and Armin. You had been getting calls and texts from them asking where you were and how you were doing, but you did not want them to see you in such a bad state and ignored them. That was another thing you felt bad about which just added to your foul mood. </p><p>“So, what if I broke up with a cheating bastard like him. Good riddance.”  </p><p>“Well that means your free. How about I show you what it means to be a man and make you feel better.” </p><p>You blanched in disgust at the notion and now with starting to feel a bit dizzy figured it was time for you to leave. </p><p>“In your dreams Horse-Face, wait better yet not even there. How about you just, I don’t know fuck off. No, I'll do you one better I'll leave,” You replied as you opened your purse and paid for the last of your drinks before going to get off the stool.  </p><p>Only as you got off the stool you felt dizzy, but that mattered little as Jean grabbed your upper-left arm to prevent you from leaving.  </p><p>“Let go.” You said angrily while trying to pry his hand off of you.  </p><p>However, after drinking for over two hours your limbs were not responding or functioning at full strength.  </p><p>“Now hold on there sassy Queen. Where do you think you're going? I wasn’t done talking yet.” He replied his own alcohol breath filling your nose making you scrunch it in disgust. </p><p>You sincerely hoped your own breath did not smell as bad as his. Jean’s buddies had just been watching the whole interaction, but Marco spoke up then concerned. </p><p>“Hey Jean I think you should just let it be and let (Y/n) go. You are a bit drunk and not...” </p><p>“Oh, shut up Marco I'm perfectly fine and besides our little Department Queen is just playing hard to get isn’t that right sweetie?” Jean said condescendingly while trying to pull you closer to him. </p><p>“No, it’s not right you idiot. Now let go.” You said while trying to break his hold again with little success, only to then feel yourself get pulled back into a strong body. </p><p>“She said to let her go, you fucking idiot.” The deep baritone voice said. </p><p>You internally shivered upon hearing the deep voice and feeling the warmth of the hand that moved from your arm when you were grabbed to where it was now wrapped protectively around your waist. You turned your head to gaze upon your helper only to have your heart stop upon seeing who it was that saved you. </p><p>The one who had pulled you from Jean’s grasp was none other than Levi Ackerman the hot and popular senior bad boy. He was known across campus for his academic achievements and being good at any sport. Many girls had tried to get together with him only for him to reject every single person who asked and he steered clear of any girls or people for that matter that were not his friends. He was very blunt and rude to people who tried to get close to him while glaring at them as if they were nothing more than gum on the bottom of his shoe. Yet for some reason he was known as a womanizer, probably for the fact that many girls had fallen for him, but it still made no sense to you. You had seen him quite a few times in passing; sometimes with his friends Erwin, Hange, and Mike who were much larger than the man. You had even crossed paths by your dorm occasionally, but you had never just had a conversation with the man. Despite not personally knowing him that did not stop you from having a little crush on the man even while dating your now ex-boyfriend. Something about the guy made him mysterious and unique which drew you in like a moth to the flame. </p><p>He was only a few inches difference in height than you, not that you minded him being on the shorter side for a man with all of his good-looking qualities. You took in his silky looking black hair that was parted in the middle and fell around his eyes with the undercut. Then you saw his blazing blue-silver eyes and sharp facial features that just added to his exotic look. You then quickly glanced down to see he was wearing black pants with black ankle boots and he had a white button-down shirt tucked into his pants while the top two buttons were undone exposing his pale skin and he had a leather jacket over his shirt. Sleek and fashionable and far nicer than your simple blue skinny jeans and V cut black, long sleeved shirt and sneakers with loose hair. The only thing that could be considered an accessory were your maroon colored nails that were done earlier that day.  </p><p>You realized you had been caught in a daze staring at the man for quite a few seconds when you turned your attention back towards Jean who looked upset that someone had taken you away. </p><p>“Who the hell do you think you are to just pull my Department Queen from me?” Jean asked sizing up the smaller older man. </p><p>“Tch, disgusting drunk idiot.” Levi replied wrinkling his nose and narrowing his eyes in disgust.  </p><p>Before Jean could respond you spoke up. </p><p>“Who the hell said I was yours? I was and never will be yours. I'm not some damn object you own like a trophy. I am a person you Horse-faced dickwad at least Levi here fucking knows that.” You fumed angrily at Jean’s comment. </p><p>Levi smirked upon hearing you tell off your fellow department student with a burning passion and the fact that you knew his name.  </p><p>“Clearly she’d rather stay with me than your drunk self.” Levi said smugly, despite looking indifferent, to further piss off the taller male. </p><p>Jean looked one second from fighting with the dark-haired man and so Reiner and Connie held Jean back when he went to lunge at Levi. It seemed Jean had not heard or forgot that Levi was a double black belt in martial arts. So, it was a good thing that he was held back otherwise he would not be walking out of the bar. Levi ignored the struggling man in his friend’s grasps and slowly led you out of the bar with a tightened yet still gentle grip around your waist. You then realized how dizzy you were and without the help of the man next to you; you probably would have fallen already. When you were outside you spoke feeling the night breeze surround you. </p><p>“Thank you for helping me... but I should probably go now.” You said trying to gear yourself up for going back to your dorm.  </p><p>“Tch, you're in no condition to do that yourself and besides I don’t think you want to go back to your room after what your roommate did.” Levi replied flatly still holding onto your waist. </p><p>You turned to look at him surprised and eyes wide. </p><p>“H-how did you know my roommate was the one?” You asked. </p><p>Levi did not look at you as he started to walk down the sidewalk in the direction not exactly towards your dorm.  </p><p>“Does it matter how I know? Also, I'm going to my place it’s not that far from here or school. You can crash there for the night... if you want,” He deadpanned, glancing at you before looking forward again while walking with you. </p><p>You wanted to say no immediately like a knee jerk reaction to the suggestion, but then thought over the possibility. You would be able to avoid your roommate as well as the possibility of avoiding your Ex if he showed up or had stayed there like the moronic dipstick he was. Not to mention, you are currently talking and walking with the most untouchable man on the entire campus; something you would feel smug about if you were not currently fighting against your stomach trying to make an appearance with all the contents of your stomach. Also, you would be able to see the infamous apartment of the Levi Ackerman. He had moved off campus just this year cause of complaints from the man about the dorm room not being clean enough even when his roommate was one of his friends, at least that was the rumor. Levi was also rumored to be very much that of a clean freak, which is why you were surprised that he kept his arm around you when he did not like touching others either.  </p><p>Before you came to your decision Levi spoke up again. </p><p>“Tch, if you’re that concerned about being in my place... you will have the bed to yourself while I sleep on the couch. So, stop looking like you’re needing to take a shit.”  </p><p>Well that brought you out of your thoughts with the infamous bathroom lines he was also rumored to say. </p><p>“No, it’s not...that wasn’t... I just. Ugh. I was thinking it over and all the possibilities.” You paused then and it seemed the man holding you tensed while waiting to hear what you would decide. </p><p>“Thank you for the offer Levi... I accept.” you replied after another moment and Levi seemed to relax when you did so, not that his face gave anything away.  </p><p>And so, the remaining ten-minute walk to his apartment was spent in silence; which was fine with you as your headache was pounding against your brain and you were feeling sicker by the minute. You were surprised to find out that he had a place in the apartment complex that was only two minutes from campus. It was as you were going up in the elevator that you finally said something. </p><p>“L-Levi.” </p><p>“What is it Brat?” He asked blankly. </p><p>“I’m sorry... but I feel sick.” You replied as the doors dinged open to the top floor.  </p><p>Hours of nothing, but alcohol and maybe a few crackers had been stewing in your stomach and you were finally at your limit of controlling your wayward stomach.  </p><p>Levi made a face as he said, “Oh, no. Don’t you dare get sick on me now. At least wait till the bathroom Brat.”  </p><p>And with that he maneuvered more than guided you towards his apartment. There were only four doors up on the top floor that were spaced pretty far apart. Levi held you around your waist while he used his key and code to open his apartment. You were unable to fully focus on where you were being led to through the mostly dark apartment after being forced to take off your shoes, as you were just focused on getting to the toilet. Pain went through your head as Levi turned on the light to his bathroom that was nicely sized. However, you were too focused on expelling the contents of your stomach.  </p><p>Once you had freed yourself from being bent over for a good fifteen minutes you flushed the toilet then realized that your hair was no longer loose, but tied back with one of the hair ties you kept on yourself. You do not remember putting it back, but simply brushed off that thought. You then look around your surroundings now that you have more clarity. To the left of the toilet is the tub and shower combo and to your right is the counter with the sink and large mirror. Placed on the counter is a mug and placed on a napkin is pain killers. You greatly appreciate the foresight that Levi had. You then rinsed out your mouth from the foul taste of alcohol that lingered. You understood then as you took the pain relievers why you were not much of an alcohol drinker to begin with as you greatly disliked what just occurred.  </p><p>You walked out of the semi-spacious bathroom, mug in your hand after turning off the light, to see that you were in the bedroom. It was spacious with a large bed in a grey bedspread against the left wall in the middle of the room with bedside tables on each side where a dim lamp closest to you was on. Straight ahead was a walk out balcony that was mostly covered by floor to ceiling dark blue curtains. To the right of the balcony doors was a desk neatly organized with papers and other school materials. There was a dresser a little bit to the right from the desk and then there was an open doorway. You walked towards the door and noticed a closed door to your right, which had to be the closet.  </p><p>You walked out and saw that Levi was sitting on the couch with a book that was to your left against the wall. There to the left of it was a lowly lit lamp on the side table that managed to cast its glow around the large room with another set of walk out balcony doors with similar curtains hung next to it. In front of the couch was a coffee table and across was a large flatscreen Tv on its table. To the right a few feet was the decently kitchen and sitting area and to the right of the bedroom door was a bookshelf and then the door to the apartment where your shoes were lined up nicely next to the other shoes in the entryway. There you noticed your purse was hung up on a coat rack along with some of Levi’s jackets. You turned your attention back to the man on the couch who was now barefoot and his shirt was untucked from his jeans. He had looked up from his book to focus his gaze on you as you took in his apartment.  </p><p>“...I’m so sorry about that...the least I can do is clean the bathroom.” You said looking down at your feet slightly embarrassed.  </p><p>“Tch, don’t bother I will. You probably wouldn’t do it well.” He replied dismissively. </p><p>“Ah, right. Sorry.” You apologized sheepishly remembering how he was a clean freak and the whole apartment had been spotless just from you looking around.  </p><p>You were completely out of your depth and now that you were more sober the awkward exchanges were making you even more uncomfortable. The silence was too much for you and you remembered you had the empty mug in your hands. </p><p>“...Ah thank you for the pain killers. What would you like me to do with your mug?” You asked looking at the sitting man again.  </p><p>“You can rinse it off in the sink and put it in the dishwasher if you are done with it but you can get more water from the fridge if you want. There is a plate with some toast I made for you. Eat that to help your stomach.” He replied getting up from the couch and moving towards you. </p><p>You stepped out of the way of the doorway when he got close unsure how to act around Levi. He had been nice to you so far, but you barely knew the man and this was your first time at a man’s place alone mind you. If Levi noticed your awkward behavior, he ignored it as he walked past you and into the bathroom presumably to clean it. </p><p>You walked over to the kitchen where you refilled your mug with more water from the fridge that was to the right of the dishwasher. When you turned to the right of the fridge after a few feet was another counter space that came out from the wall and on it was two pieces of lightly buttered toast on a small plate. You picked up the plate and moved it closer to the edge where you walked around to the other side to sit on one of the three kitchen counter chairs. You ate your toast slowly despite being famished as you did not want to upset your stomach yet again.   </p><p>Levi came out just as you finished rinsing off your dishes and went to put them in the dishwasher. Commence another awkward situation. You put your weight on the other foot unsure how break the silence. Luckily for you Levi spoke saving you from trying to fill in the space. </p><p>“I put some clothes on the bed for you to sleep in. You're not about to sleep in my sheets wearing those clothes. Also, there’s a towel in the bathroom for you to take a shower to wash off the grim.” He deadpanned.  </p><p>“Ah, thank you... yet again. I think I'll take you up on that shower.”  </p><p>“Don't worry about it Brat. I’m not doing this just for your sake.” He replied flatly.  </p><p>You walked towards the bedroom as Levi went to sit back down at his spot on the couch and picked up his book. You closed the bedroom door while locking it behind you and turned to see a set of clothes on the bed. He had put out a plain white shirt that would be slightly big on you and a pair of black loose boxers. You felt the blush rise on your cheeks upon seeing the boxers that would act as shorts. You undressed and went into the bathroom once again and smelt the scent of Clorox cleaner permeate the air.  </p><p>You then turned on the water and showered. You sighed once the warm water hit your body. You just used Levi’s hair and body wash as it was the only ones in the shower. You got out of the shower drying off your body and hair as best you could with the towel. You then walked back out into the bedroom to put your bra and underwear back on that was by the clothes put out for you and proceeded to slip on the clothes laid out for you. You smelt Levi’s scent that was a mix of laundry detergent and sandalwood as you pulled the shirt over you after the boxers that were just brushing the tops of your thighs. The shirt fell to cover the boxers and make it appear you were wearing nothing underneath. You then walked out with your folded clothes in your hands as a slight blush crept over your cheeks upon Levi seeing you in his clothes and being barefaced.  </p><p>“Where would you like me to put my clothes?” You asked in a quiet voice.  </p><p>Levi seemed to smirk for a quick moment at your shyness, but it was gone in the next second when he replied to your question. </p><p>“You can place them on top of my dresser for tonight.”  </p><p>You went back into the room and went to your right to place your clothes down before heading back out into the living room where Levi was reading. On the table in front of Levi was a mug steaming with what you thought could be tea. You walked around the coffee table to sit on the other side of the couch leaving a cushion space between you as you leaned against the pillow and armrest, but kept your feet off the couch mindful that your unlikely companion may not like it. </p><p>“Oi, you can get comfortable on the couch. Also, your purse is hanging up on the coat rack where your phone hasn’t shut up.” He deadpanned. </p><p>At that you wondered how your phone was no longer on silent, but it could have been unconsciously changed during your time at the bar. You realized you probably had numerous texts or calls from your friends at this point as you had not talked to anyone since that morning when you were essentially betrayed. The only person you talked to on your phone was from the call from your family member about the passing of the family pet.  </p><p>You wondered not for the first time that day, how so much could happen in one day that could change everything. Hell, you were even sitting on Levi Ackerman’s couch when you had never uttered a word to him before. You snapped yourself out of your thoughts about to get up to get your phone when you realized Levi was staring at you with an unreadable expression on his face. He looked away from you when you got up from sitting to retrieve your phone from your purse.  </p><p>You sat back down on the couch and brought your legs up beside you as you leaned against the side of the couch. You tried to ignore the fact that the boxers had slide up your legs to just be enough to cover your butt. You noticed a blanket on the back of the couch and only hesitated a second before pulling it down and over your legs to your waist. You sighed steeling yourself to check the damage done from not being on your phone all day.     </p><p>You opened your phone noting it was now past 11:30pm before you noticed the forty-seven missed calls and over a hundred missed texts from your friends and even some from your snake of a roommate and some from your bastard of an ex-boyfriend. Before you could check to see what the multitude of texts said you received an incoming call from Eren.  </p><p>You realized that you just ignoring your friends any longer would just cause you more problems and cause them more unneeded worry than what they had to be going through with not being able to get in contact with you all day. You worried your bottom lip between your teeth before resigning yourself for the onslaught of concern you were about to get. You got up from the couch removing the blanket from you to walk towards the balcony doors and slipping out into the cool night as you closed the doors behind you; you noticed Levi look at you again before returning his attention back to his book. You slid your finger across the screen to answer the call before it went to voicemail as you leaned against the railing now regretting being barefoot and without a jacket as the night wind blew through your wet hair.  </p><p>“(Y/N)! Oh my God you answered! Are you okay? Where are you? Why haven’t you been answering all day? Are the rumors true?” You heard Eren spit fire his voice increasing in sound till he was basically yelling to where you had to pull the phone away from your ear to prevent the loss of function from your ear. </p><p>“Woah there Eren. Slow down and not so loud. I still have a bit of a headache.” You replied touched at the concern that was radiating through the phone.  </p><p>“You got in touch with her?” You heard Armin ask over the phone meaning you were put on speakerphone.  </p><p>“Told you.” Mikasa said in her deceptively calm tone yet you could tell from the way she spoke that she had been worried. </p><p>“Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven’t been in touch... it's been a long day to say the least.” You replied on a sigh.  </p><p>“(Y/n) don’t you dare think about doing that again. I was close to searching and beating up your boyfriend to find out where you were.” Eren said in a scolding tone. </p><p>“Ex.” You stated sounding tired.  </p><p>“Wait so the rumors about you breaking up with your boyfriend were true then? How did that happen? When we went to your dorm room your roommate was the one that answered and then was acting weird and wouldn’t say anything. Is she involved somehow?” Armin said and asked drawing conclusions very close to the truth. </p><p>“Is Armin right, (Y/n)? Do I need to teach someone a lesson?” Mikasa said more than asked in a deadly voice conveying how serious she was about the idea after you were silent longer than a few seconds. </p><p>“...Maybe...Wait. No, they aren’t worth it. I might as well tell you what happened. Let's just say my snake of a roommate clearly did not understand mutual trust or how to say no to my horny now ex-boyfriend. I walked into my room to catch them in the act. I broke up with him on the spot and didn’t look back.” You explained voice getting strained as you continued to talk from thinking about the events that started your now shit of a day. </p><p>“No.” You heard Armin gasp. </p><p>“How dare they. He is going to pay for hurting you.” Eren declared getting angry.  </p><p>“Mikasa don’t let Eren do anything reckless. I'm fine.” You said lying as you felt your heart grow heavy and the urge to cry came over you, but you pushed it back. </p><p>You knew that they probably picked up on the hitch in your voice from your lie, but if they noticed it, they at least let you get away with it. </p><p>“That’s not all that happened though.” You said, but were cut off. </p><p>“No what else could possibly happen. He didn’t try to go after you did he? I know you said how he had been making you uncomfortable as of late.” Armin said using his intelligent mind to remember what you had spoken weeks ago. </p><p>“No, thank God he didn’t try to go after me as he was too worried about having his dick buried in my roommate.” You declared bitterly. “I should have known that he was just wanting to get in my pants after he was getting pushier.” </p><p>“(Y/n) don’t you dare think like that. He was your first boyfriend and you wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt.” Mikasa said. </p><p>“Agree to disagree, but anyways I got a call from my family member a little over an hour later saying the family pet had died and then my idiot of professor for the class I'm having difficulties in said I never turned in my assignment and gave me a zero even though I did turn it in before it was due. You guys were even there for when I was working on it. Ugh.”  </p><p>Eren seemed to have calmed down enough as you heard him contain his emotions enough when he spoke again. </p><p>“Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry (Y/n) that’s so rough to have happen in one day. We are here for you.” </p><p>“Hey, (Y/n) where are you right now? We haven’t been able to find or hear from you all day and it’s late.” Armin asked concerned. </p><p>You did not know how to approach that topic as you just coming out to say, oh hey I have never spoken to him, but you know I am going to stay at Levi’s apartment for the night, surprise. Yeah that would not go over well, but lying would not help you and you did not know anyone else in the area.  </p><p>You sighed again. “Well I was on campus for a few hours, but then I went to the bar by campus...” </p><p>“Did something happen (Y/n) that you are hesitant to tell us?” Mikasa asked. </p><p>“No not really I managed to get out of a situation with help.” You said vaguely. </p><p>“Who helped you (Y/n) when you don’t have other friends. And what do you mean since you are no longer at the bar and not on campus?” Armin asked noticing your omission of details. </p><p>Screw it you thought. “Levi helped me and I'll be staying here for the night.” </p><p>“Wait you don’t mean the Levi. The Levi Ackerman, right?” Eren asked shocked. </p><p>“Hold on you can’t possibly mean my distant cousin?” Mikasa asked doing a much better job than Eren to hide her shock. </p><p>“When you mean here, you mean Levi’s apartment?” Armin asked.  </p><p>You heard gasps in the background. </p><p>“Um yes, yes and yes.” You replied wincing. “He was kind enough to save me from Jean.” </p><p>“That ugly horse-face.” Eren fumed. </p><p>“Yes, Eren that horse-face. And since I didn’t want to go back on campus for many reasons, he offered to me staying at his place for the night. Which I said yes to.” You explained waiting to hear their protests.  </p><p>Only after a good half minute of waiting for the inevitable you wondered if the call had dropped, but as you pulled the phone from your ear did you notice that you were still connected. Now very concerned with the silence you spoke up. </p><p>“Um, guys. Hello? You there? I know that the idea is crazy and everything, but I really thought about it... please say something. You’re starting to worry me.” You said distressed. </p><p>“Sorry (Y/n) we didn’t mean to make you worry. It's just your right it is a shock and a bit to take in considering what you just told us happened,” Armin explained. </p><p>“(Y/n) I know it’s been a long day, but I have to ask are you sure you’re okay?” Eren asked. </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want me to come pick you up. You can spend the night in my room.” Mikasa said. </p><p>You huffed in indignation then at your friends treating you like a kid.  </p><p>“Look guys I know you are concerned over my well-being, but I am not your child and I do not need to be coddled. I may have had too much to drink earlier due to what happened, but when I made the decision, I knew what I was agreeing to. I appreciate you being such caring friends, but please have more faith and trust in me. I may have said yes to the conniving bastard when I agreed to date him two months ago, but that situation is different from this one.”  </p><p>“I’m sorry (Y/n), but we were just worried. We haven’t heard anything from you all day and then when we finally do its almost midnight and we find out you are staying the night at my distant cousins place when you don’t know him.” Mikasa explained calmer. </p><p>“I’m sorry too guys it was not my intention to ignore you. It just happened as I needed some space to process everything.” You said apologizing as well partially lying. </p><p>“Okay our Queen we will trust you. Just make sure to call us in the morning to let us know you are alright?” Armin asked. </p><p>You chuckled at his use of your nickname. </p><p>“You better promise Queen.” Eren emphasized.  </p><p>“Fine, fine. Your Queen promises to be in contact.” You said rolling your eyes at their antics. </p><p>“Good and (Y/n) if he tries anything, I swear he will be going through me.” Mikasa threatened.  </p><p>“Don’t worry I can handle myself.” You said consoling your protective friend. </p><p>“Alright we will let you go. Goodnight.” Armin said saying bye. </p><p>They said their goodbyes and you did as well finally hanging up. You sighed slumping your shoulders exhausted from pretending that everything was fine. You turned around only to find Levi leaning against the open balcony door. You jumped upon finding yourself with unexpected company. </p><p>“Le-Levi. When did you get there?” You asked placing a hand over your chest in shock. </p><p>“After you were out here for longer than a few minutes.” He replied unphased with the idea that he had been eavesdropping for most of your conversation.  </p><p>“Come inside it’s cold out here.” He said when you stood there trying to formulate a sentence and then went inside again to sit back on the couch. </p><p>You went back into his place closing the door and then realized that you were indeed really cold. It now felt very warm inside and you were more than happy to return to your spot under the blanket. You looked down at the table in front of you realizing there was now a mug of something warm for you. You placed down your phone then. When you picked up the mug to take a sip you smelled Lemon Balm permeate through your nose calming you down. </p><p>You gave a small smile as the taste of the sweet, bright and citrusy taste touched your tongue, warming you up instantly. The events finally were too much for you as you placed the mug back onto the coaster and the tears fell from you like a dam breaking.  </p><p>Hours of suppression all your emotions expect for the occasional anger had finally worn you out and you felt the overwhelming weight crash over you. </p><p>“I-I’m...sorry... I didn’t intend...” You sobbed unable to speak but in broken words. </p><p>“Tch, stop apologizing. None of what happened today was your fault.” Levi said seemingly indifferent. </p><p>You looked up after a few minutes to see a closer blurry looking Levi through your tears. Levi seemed to be contemplating something while you continued to cry. Out of nowhere you felt yourself being held in warm arms while you were brought to Levi’s chest and felt the steady beat of his heart. The unexpected comfort caused you to cry harder into Levi’s neck and chest.  </p><p>“Was I stupid to convince myself that I was mistaken about him?” You asked out loud when you had stopped sobbing yet you did not expect a response. </p><p>“He was your first boyfriend anyone should have expected to trust in him to be loyal. Not to mention you could not have expected to be betrayed by your roommate. People only give a shit about themselves if they can get what they want. You are just one of those rare good people in this shitty world who care about others first.” Levi said seriously.  </p><p>You got up from where you were laying on his chest to look at him while he still kept his arms around you loosely. The close proximity to his face was not lost on you and with the whirlwind of events you had gone through made you uncaring of what you were about to say. </p><p>“But if it were you, I know you wouldn’t hurt me. You’re a good person too.” You said with blush creeping upon your cheeks.  </p><p>You were glad that with how much you were crying though that your blush was not too noticeable.  </p><p>“You don’t know that (Y/n). You hardly know me.” He countered removing his arms from around you yet not moving away.  </p><p>He reached down and handed you a tissue to wipe your face which you did gratefully. </p><p>“And yet you still saved me and then cared enough to let me stay the night. What I don’t understand is why would you help me. Clearly I'm not someone important.” You said looking down and away from Levi’s blue-silver gaze.  </p><p>“Don’t you dare do that. You are important and you most certainly deserve to be treated right.” Levi said annoyed gripping your chin with his pointer finger and thumb to lift your head to look at him. </p><p>“You are better than any other girl on that damn campus. You aren’t someone who throws themselves at someone who bothers to glance their way, you’re a hardworking and caring person who values her friends and treats those around her with respect.”  </p><p>Your eyes widened at what Levi had just said and you were touched that he had noticed you so much when you thought he did not even know you existed. How could this person before you be considered the rude, crass and standoffish man who did not care about anything when he had just managed to protect, care and comfort you when he was known to hate contact with others. Thank you would not be enough for everything he had done for you in just the past couple of hours.  </p><p>With that thought in mind and ignoring the part of your brain that was telling you not to do something stupid, you leaned the few inches between you two to place a feather-like kiss upon his lips. You leaned back afraid to see how he would react, but wanted to show your sincerity and so you kept your gaze on him. His eyes widened in shock by just a fraction, but you could tell he was not expecting you to kiss him. He then refocused his eyes onto you seemingly to be asking a question as he slowly started to close the distance between you.  </p><p>It was now your turn to be shocked, but you gave a small nod in consent for him to close the distance. As soon as you finished nodding, he brought his hand up to cup behind your head with his fingers in your hair and kissed you deeply yet delicately. He was so warm as he held you closer to him while continuing to kiss you with the utmost affection until you both pulled back gasping for air.  </p><p>“I should have known you would break my self-control.” He breathed out.  </p><p>“Levi?” You asked unsure of what he meant. </p><p>“Tch. I knew you wouldn’t know. It's your fault you forgot... When you were a kid, do you remember having a friend you would always play with?” Levi asked. </p><p>You wondered where Levi was trying to get to with him asking you something about your childhood until he spoke again. </p><p>“Does Captain ring any bells?” He asked.  </p><p>Your face lit up in recognition upon hearing the term causing Levi to look at you in amusement. </p><p>“No! It can’t be...You’re my friend who I played soldiers with and who was my Captain when I was a kid!?” You asked incredulous.  </p><p>“That all you remember?” He asked with a smirk. </p><p>You racked your memory trying to remember what it was you were missing and then you blushed.  </p><p>“Come on say it. I know you remember.” He said thoroughly enjoying your reaction. </p><p>“I-I promised that I would be... your girlfriend when I was older and told you to wait for me since I was moving.” You said in a quiet voice. </p><p>“Oi, don’t forget the part where you kissed me after you said it.” He replied continuing to tease you.  </p><p>“...Right... I did do that didn’t I. But you can’t blame me for not noticing you were my childhood friend who I loved; you are a lot hotter than when we were kids and you were scrawny.” You said trying to cover your forgetfulness only to realize what you said and a blush rose on your cheeks making them even brighter.   </p><p>“Oh, really now.” He smirked. </p><p>“Um well I'm going to bed now. Goodnight.” You squeaked out and went to rush into the bedroom.  </p><p>Only you did not get very far and felt yourself get pulled back into Levi’s hold and were turned to look into his gaze as he held you.  </p><p>“And why would you think I would let you go to bed and sleep after what you confessed to? I won’t let you get away from me that easily again,” He replied huskily.  </p><p>You gasped at his deep tone and shivered unconsciously at all he was suggesting while staring into his eyes that were filled with a mix of emotions. You knew that you would not be escaping from him again and your night was just starting.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes the thirsty chapter will be the next one, sorry. I did not like the idea of having about a 14k word chapter oneshot, but as I said before the next chapter will be up within the week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here you are the thirsty chapter 3 days later. Thanks to those who have checked this out. I'll just go hide in the corner I hope the smut is okay (it is my first time writing it). Thank you to all the Kudos... goes and hides.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As you remained held in Levi’s arms you both just continued to stare into each other’s eyes. After a few moments Levi removed his hands from around your waist to bring them up to cup your cheeks tenderly.  </p><p>“I know what I said, but unless you want me to, I won’t do anything.” He said using his thumbs to stroke across your flushed cheekbones with surprising gentleness. </p><p>Your heart clenched in your chest from the amount of care and concern he was demonstrating with you despite knowing that he could easily have just continued off from your earlier kiss without asking. He was making sure you were completely comfortable with everything before continuing even when you had given prior consent. Levi was acting exactly how you would want a partner to be given the current situation, patient, attentive, caring and trustworthy. You also knew he was only showing this amount of emotion just for you, even if his facial expression had not changed from its mask.   </p><p>You knew you could trust Levi and the fact that you found out he was your childhood first love and crush who had played and protected you even back then just added on to your growing feelings towards the man. Despite the nervousness growing inside of you at the fact that you were about give yourself fully to the man holding you; you knew that no one else would be able to have your consent except him. And so, you smiled inside of the hold of the man looking at you with what would be considered affectionately for him. You then leaned your face closer towards him and placed a light warm kiss onto his lips before leaning back and speaking full of sincerity. </p><p>“I trust you Levi, fully. I want to be with you also.” </p><p>His gaze softened further when he said, “Are you sure? It's not too late to say no. It won’t make you appear any different to me.” </p><p>“No, I'm sure. I want this.” </p><p>He brought your mouths together and claimed your lips as his. He pushed forward in the kiss bringing you closer to him and as he wrapped his one arm around to the back of your head and one around your waist you pushed yourself back into the kiss. He deepened the kiss further into one of passion as you wrapped yourself around him wanting to get closer to him as well. He parted his lips from yours slightly to use his teeth to grip your bottom lip and give it a gentle suck and tug requesting to deepen your embrace. The unexpectedness of the action caused a quiet moan to slip past your lips.  </p><p>The sound coming from you made Levi groan in response and he delved into your mouth with his tongue wanting to taste the rest of your mouth. His tongue brushed and fought against yours for dominance, but he soon overpowered the kiss when he sucked on your tongue drawing out a deep groan from you and caused heat to shoot straight between your legs. He took his time exploring your cavern until you could no longer keep the kiss and broke it on a pant, but he would not allow you too much space as your foreheads rested against each other.  </p><p>“Fuck you and that skilled mouth.” You panted out chest heaving. </p><p>“That’s the plan.” He replied voice thick with desire and eyes blown with unadulterated lust and what you thought was affection in his gaze. </p><p>This time you were the one to reengage in the kiss not being one to just sit back and hand over all the control. You licked his bottom lip and sucked it harshly causing him to let out a quiet yet deep guttural moan of pleasure at your action. You did not give him any room to breathe as you used your tongue to explore his cavern. In retaliation you felt his warm fingers brush your waist underneath his shirt causing a shiver to go through you at his touch on your bare skin. His touch combined with the fact that he overtook the control of your tongues clashing and had slowly walked you both until your back touched the wall by his door made you weak in the knees. </p><p>Levi pulled back from your mouth with a strand of saliva connecting you two only to proceed to attack the skin of your neck with his warm swollen lips causing a gasp to leave your mouth. You gripped the his back trying to keep from falling into a puddle of mush at his ministrations. When he sucked by the junction of your throat you mewled out at the overwhelming sensation racking your nails down his back. </p><p>“L-Levi...” You groaned out in a pleasure blown voice that you could not even recognize. </p><p>He pulled back looking into your gaze that was blown wide in satisfaction.  </p><p>“What do you need?” He asked deeply. </p><p>“You.”  </p><p>That one simple word uttered in desperation caused heat to shoot straight to his groin. He wrapped his arms around your body and lifted you up with ease. You yelped at being lifted up so suddenly and wrapped your arms around his neck to stable yourself while wrapping your legs around his waist. He then walked the both of you into his bedroom and gently placed you down upon the bed towards the middle. </p><p>You felt your stomach flip upon moving into the bedroom with the dim lamp on and being placed on the bed, but you did not want to stop.  </p><p>“God you look so beautiful laying here on my bed.” He said as if in awe at the fact that you really were there and he was not imagining it.  </p><p>You blushed upon hearing his words, but were satisfied that you were at the end of his affections. He moved onto the bed with you, but paused when he grabbed the bottom of your shirt as he hovered over you.  </p><p>“We don’t have to go further than this if your uncomfortable or just don’t want to.” </p><p>Tears welled up in your eyes. God how perfect was this man before you that he was still holding himself back and wanting to take care of you every step of the way despite the obvious want. Wanting to alleviate any concern over continuing you spoke up. </p><p>“I’m all yours Levi take me. I trust you.” You said raising your hands up to cup his face and then leaning up to the kiss him deeply with love.  </p><p>He slowly took off his shirt exposing your top half in your bra. Despite giving your consent you became shy, blushing harder upon Levi seeing you basically half naked. You went to cover your face overwhelmed with the reverence shown in Levi’s gaze upon revealing your skin.  </p><p>“Don’t hide from me. You’re beautiful and perfect.” He said in a tone that sounded lovingly to your ears. </p><p>Butterflies filled your stomach as you felt the warm brush of lips on your stomach and the gentle use of strength from Levi to pry your hands away from your face.  </p><p>“I love seeing you come undone from the pleasure I give you.” He stated deeply looking into your eyes from where his head was still by your stomach. </p><p>“St-Stop it. That's not fair.” You said blushing harder after stuttering. </p><p>“What isn’t Beautiful.”  </p><p>“That you can just say those type of things and I get so flustered while your unaffected.” You replied turning your head to the side and away from his searching gaze. </p><p>“Who said I’m not affected.” Levi said causing you to glance down at him only to notice the large bulge in his jeans when he raised himself up. “You’re the one who’s doing this to me.” </p><p>He then leaned back down to kiss up your stomach leaving a trail of tingling fire in his wake. When he got to your bra, he kissed through the cleft of your boobs before turning his attention back to your mouth as his right hand slid up your side in a gentle caress till, he reached your breast and lightly squeezed it. You gasped at the feeling and he continued his touches.  </p><p>“I want to touch you too Levi.” You breathed out when he allowed you a moment from his passionate kisses.  </p><p>You reached your hands up to slowly touch his stomach under his shirt, eyes widening as his abs were revealed with his stomach tensing under your touches. He kept his gaze on you as you continued to reveal him. As your hands moved higher up to his chest, he pulled off his shirt leaving you with the view of his muscled upper body. He leaned back down over you and your hands started their exploration of his back with your fingers tracing his muscles. He delved back to attack your neck with his lips leaving marks there. He slowly kissed till he was licking and sucking on parts of your breasts that were not covered by your bra.  </p><p>You moaned and gasped under his skillful mouth and occasionally scratched your nails down his back. He then reached towards your back until his fingers stopped just before unclasping your bra. He looked into your eyes silently asking you and when you nodded yes, he undid your bra and fully exposed your upper half to him. He grabbed your wrists and put them down next to your head and kept some of his weight there. Now that your chest was bare to him, he leaned down to attach his lips onto your left nipple. The warm, wet sensation let your tingling and moaning. You lightly thrashed in his hold as he continued to lavish attention on your on breast. You wanted to feel more and a whine of desperation left your mouth. Levi understood what you wanted and he released your wrists from his hold and then used his right hand to slowly knead your other breast. You gripped the sheets under you tightly. </p><p>He continued licking and nipping around your breast making you a hot, shaking and moaning mess. He then moved his mouth to lavish attention onto your other breast and when he pinched your nipple with his left hand and gave a particularly hard suck with his mouth your breath hitched in your throat. You did not realize you had closed your eyes and then opened them only to find Levi staring at your face for your reactions. He wanted to get another reaction out of you and so he lightly bit your nipple making you moan and arch your back off the bed a little.  </p><p>“Le-vi.” You groaned drawing out his name in a moan from him biting.  </p><p>He smirked happy he had drawn out such a pleasure blown face and reaction out of you. Wanting to taste more of you he moved down your body with kisses again and hooked his fingers inside the band of the boxers you were wearing. He then attached his lips onto your hip and sucked and licked on the same spot as he slowly pulled them down when you nodded in consent. When he managed to get you in just your panties, he leaned back to admire the mark he had left on you there before turning his gaze up to look at the marks around and on your neck.  </p><p>You looked back at him hair fanned around your face with eyes blown wide in pleasure. He then looked down your body and your chest heaving. </p><p>“I want to taste more of you.” He declared hungrily. </p><p>You were already flushed from all the attention and pleasure he had given to you, but you still blushed and with some confidence slowly opened yourself to him. Levi licked his lips upon seeing you boldly open your most private place to him. He leaned down and lifted your left leg up and then attached his mouth on your inner thigh. He continued to lick and suck up your leg until you felt his warm breathe ghost over your clothed sex.  </p><p>“Look at you being so wet for me.” Levi said in a husky voice. </p><p>Before you could say or do anything you felt your body jump when Levi licked you from your sex to your clit with the fabric still covering you. When he sucked you through your underwear where your clit was you moaned quite loudly as the place where you had been burning since you had started making out with him was finally getting attention. </p><p>Spurred on by the sinful sounds coming out of you he pulled off your underwear and spread you bare to him before he attacked your slit as if he was starved. He hummed his satisfaction at tasting you. He then seemed too gain his senses again as he then removed his tongue from your folds. You whined at the loss of his tongue and looked down at Levi too see he was smirking. The damn smug bastard just looked at you licking around his mouth to clean himself. </p><p>“Beg.” </p><p>That smug ass bastard knew he had you where he wanted, but for whatever reason he wanted to hear you a broken mess before him only after you asked for him to continue. </p><p>“Le-vi, please don’t tease me.” You whined and then he lightly flicked your clit with his tongue to get what he wanted. </p><p>“Ahh-God please... I need you. Please don’t tease me anymore.”  </p><p>As the words left your mouth, he attached his lips onto your clit and sucked. The harsh sucking made you shoot your hands into his silky black strands and cause your legs to close around him uncontrollably. It was a good thing he had his hands on your thighs to keep you from crushing him. You were mindful not to tug on his hair too hard, but as he shoved his tongue into you, you were too lost in pleasure to focus on being gentle. He alternated between sucking up your juices and sucking on your clit. You felt the seemingly coil tighten through your whole body as you drew closer to your orgasm. Levi removed one of his hands from your thighs and you then felt him push a finger into you and then curl it up inside making your walls clamp down. Your back arched up off of the bed at the sensation of your clit being sucked and having Levi insert his finger into you.  </p><p>You started to pant harder as he continued to devour you. You felt Levi insert another finger into you moving them and the sensation was almost too much for you and you removed a hand from his hair to clutch the sheets. </p><p>“Le-Le... Ahh. Please don’t stop I'm...” You moaned out. </p><p>You opened your eyes to find Levi already looking at you darkly. </p><p>“Come undone for me.” He growled from between your legs staring into your eyes. </p><p>He sucked harshly on your clit and inserted a third finger after he said it like an animal and you did just that. Your orgasm crashed with over you hard as you cried out Levi’s name. Your back arched off the bed while your legs closed from the coil snapping and your hand pulled roughly on Levi’s hair not allowing him to move away, not that he would. He dragged out your orgasm as he continued to suck on your clit and kept his fingers curled inside of you. You fell back on to the bed trying to catch your breath after being locked up in your throes of pleasure.  </p><p>You looked down at Levi eyes lidded as you tried to regain your breathing after the most intense and wonderful orgasm you had ever experienced. Levi removed his mouth and fingers from you and the full feeling you felt left you. He then proceeded to suck your essence off of his fingers humming his approval yet again. </p><p>He then crawled back up your body to kiss you. You tasted the remainder of yourself on him and was surprised that it was not as bad as you had heard it was.  </p><p>“If you tell me to stop now after I have tasted you. I don’t think I can.” Levi replied voice gravelly.  </p><p>“Good thing I won’t tell you to stop. I want to feel you.” You replied voice partially hoarse. </p><p>Levi wasted no time and he pulled off his pants and boxers with a groan. Your eyes widened when you saw how big he really was. Sure, you were a virgin, but you were not clueless with everything that was entailed when having sex. However, you knew Levi was big and even you knew that it would not be easy. You wondered if he would even be able to fit and Levi seemed to notice your apprehension.  </p><p>“Don’t worry I know it will hurt at first, but I will be gentle till you are adjusted.” He replied. </p><p>You just nodded you head with a small smile. Levi moved towards you but then leaned to the left to open the bedside drawer and grab out a condom. Your curiosity to feel him overcame you and so you reached out a hand to lightly wrap your hand around him. Levi tensed at the contact and groaned as he opened the drawer. He was almost red and a bit of precum had come out. You moved your hand up and down his length after using the precum to rub across him to help your hand slide. Before you could get any farther Levi grabbed your hand stopping you. </p><p>You looked at him confused and hurt, but upon noticing your face he reassured you. </p><p>“Believe me I love the idea of you touching me, but I’m not going to last long enough if you continue and you need to become a moaning mess around me before that happens.”  </p><p>You retreated your hand and watched him roll the condom over himself. You felt your breath catch in your throat realizing that the time had finally come. Levi drew you out of your thoughts when he asked. </p><p>“Do you want to stay on top of the sheets or go under?” </p><p>“Top I want to see all of you,” You replied averting your gaze from his. </p><p>At your words he smirked despite you not looking at him. </p><p>Levi got on top of you and lowered himself between your legs. You felt the hotness of him touch you and could not help but look down to where he was about to enter you. Levi grabbed your hands in his own and placed them by your head. He then looked at you asking permission and you nodded not trusting yourself to speak. You felt him start to push in slowly and you squeezed his hands, but despite him going slow it hurt as he began to stretch you out. You did not realize it when you closed your eyes, but Levi stopped moving into you all of a sudden only halfway inside and released your hands. </p><p>“(Y/n). What's wrong? Why are you crying?” He asked concern evident not moving. </p><p>“Oh, I didn’t even realize I was. I’m sorry it's not your fault. This is all new to me.” You replied opening your eyes to look at the concerned face of Levi. </p><p>Realization flashed across his face as his eyes widened in surprise. </p><p>“You’re a virgin?” </p><p>You nodded your head in confirmation.  </p><p>“Why did you not tell me? Fuck. This is s something important. I would have prepared you more.” He said brushing the tears away from your eyes as they fell.  </p><p>“I knew it would hurt, but don’t worry Levi. I want this. I knew what I was getting myself into when I said yes. Besides I would want no other person to take my virginity than you.” You replied raising your right hand up to cup the side of his face. “Just continue going slowly.” </p><p>“Okay, try to relax.” He groaned out from how tight you were gripping him. </p><p>Levi leaned his head down to yours and kissed the tears from your eyes as he continued to enter you more slowly. His affection caused your heart to swell and you wrapped your arms around him to hug him to show how much you were touched by him being careful. </p><p>Soon he bottomed out and you felt immensely full and the stretch was still a bit painful. To distract you until you grew accustomed to him being inside, he decided to reveal some things to you. He moved his head back to look into your eyes causing you to loosen your hug. </p><p>“I think you should know something.” </p><p>“What is it Levi?’ You asked wondering what he wanted to tell you. </p><p>“Don’t expect me to repeat this shit again Brat so shut up and listen...” </p><p>When Levi saw you nod, he continued speaking. </p><p>“When we were kids, I know I... was not the easiest to get along with, but I also liked you. You were the only one I could tolerate to be with. Hell, you’re the only person I have ever liked.” He revealed stoically yet not without sincerity. </p><p>“Really?” </p><p>He turned his gaze away from your eyes when he then said, “I still like you, so when I saw you on campus, I tried getting closer to you by running into you while hoping you would recognize me.”  </p><p>Your eyes widened in shock to find out that bit of information, but Levi was not done talking and you did not want to disturb what you knew he would only be telling you once. </p><p>“I was less than pleased to find out when you started dating douchebag and that you had forgotten your promise. So, when I found you on campus earlier, I overheard everything about you talking about being betrayed by your roommate and then your phone call. It was by coincidence that I saw you at the bar as my friends had dragged me there. I obviously left them and well here we are.” </p><p>Levi made a face trying to reach a decision it appeared and then it seemed he made up his mind. </p><p>“God I am so lucky that you decided to say yes to stay over. I was content to just get to know you again even if you didn’t remember me. I’m touched that you trusted me enough to be your first time.” </p><p>You were smiling so big that it hurt. Upon looking at you again Levi furrowed his brows. </p><p>“I love you too Levi. You were and are the only one that will do.” </p><p>Levi’s widened again in shock but he regained his stoic face trying to appear annoyed.  </p><p>“Tch, sappy Shitty Brat...Don’t expect me to let you go ever again. You’re all mine now.” </p><p>You nodded your head in agreement. “Yup. I'm all yours... as long as your all mine.” </p><p>“I have been yours since you were a sniveling little brat.” He replied grumbling and leaned down to kiss you deeply. </p><p>You then tested if you were adjusted by moving your hips slightly causing you to gasp at the feel making you clench down on Levi. </p><p>“Fuck.” He groaned. “You sure?” </p><p>“I’m ready. Move...please I want to feel you being in me fully.” </p><p>Levi pulled out of you a halfway before pushing back in you. The fullness of him inside you made you groan at him moving in you without it being just painful. Levi continued to only pull out of you partially before moving back into you slowly. However, you wanted to fully feel him as you felt the pleasure start to lick in the pit of your stomach and so you wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him into you. The feeling of being filled by him quicker made you tighten around him on a moan which in turn made Levi groan and curse. </p><p>“Fuck, (Y/n). So tight.” </p><p>“I’m not made out glass Levi. Make me a moaning mess till I forget my own name.” </p><p>Levi growled and attacked the junction of your shoulder as he pulled out of you to just the tip and then thrust into you. You moaned at the different sensations and Levi picked up his pace while snapping his hips to drive himself into you. You moved your hips down to meet his thrusts when he entered you. </p><p>The sound of skin slapping and the heavy pants of both of you filled the room as sweat began to drip. Your body began to tense again as you felt your orgasm beginning to build again. Levi seemed to notice the change in you as you began to tighten around him more drawing him closer to his own end.  </p><p>“Le-Ah. Levi... I'm getting.... close.” You panted out at a particularly few hard thrusts from him. </p><p>“Then come for me my Queen.” </p><p>Levi continued to thrust into you without slowing down as he took your nipple into his mouth to suck on it hoping to make you come for him to see you break apart in pleasure. He brought his other hand to lavish some attention onto your other breast. The added stimulation combined with Levi thrusting just a little harder over you sent you over the edge.  </p><p>“Le-vi.” You cried out as your body tensed and your walls convulsed around Levi who was still moving in you to draw out your orgasm. </p><p>You slumped boneless to the bed, but you knew that Levi was close as well as his thrusts became a bit erratic. You squeezed around Levi and he groaned out your name as he came into you. He stayed inside of you as you both tried to calm your breaths. After you both had calmed down a bit you heard Levi speak in a whisper. </p><p>“I love you too.” </p><p>Your heart leaped in your chest at his words. </p><p>“What did you say?” You asked voice hoarse wondering if he would say it again. </p><p>“Tch, you heard me.” He said trying to sound annoyed but failed to put any brashness in it. </p><p>Levi pulled out of you and went to dispose of the condom. You were on cloud nine and wondered how you managed to snag such a wonderful man. You never wanted to move again or leave the bed. You closed your eyes content and then heard Levi come back into the room after a minute or two. You felt a warm washcloth begin to wipe and clean you up from your activities. You hummed your thanks at the aftercare you were being given. Levi left again and came back into the room gently shaking you awake. </p><p>“Come on get under the covers before you get sick.” He said going to help you get comfortable under the sheets. </p><p>“I could get used to this.” You said with a lazy smile. </p><p>The bed smelled almost as good as the man who had just crawled under the sheets and next to you. Levi then wrapped you up in his arms with your head on his chest. </p><p>“Don’t get used to this Brat. Next time you will be showering afterwards.” </p><p>“Hmm, glad you aren’t denying cuddling me in the future,” You replied sleepily hearing him tch’d. “So, I'm all yours?”  </p><p>“Duh. Obviously, I won’t let anyone else have you.” He said seriously and then kissed your forehead. </p><p>“Good cause your all mine.” You replied on a yawn. </p><p>“Shut up and sleep Brat.”  </p><p>You could not resist teasing him. “I thought I was your queen, not a brat.” </p><p>“Oi, I will kick you out of this bed.” He said trying to sound threatening, but lacked any real venom. </p><p>“But then you would have to let go of me after you just got me back.” </p><p>You smiled knowing you had won when Levi did not reply and then proceeded to pass out listening to the sound of Levi’s calming heartbeat. </p><p> </p><p>You awoke to a weird sensation and then gasped fully awake looking down. You were still under the sheets but there was a bump under the sheets by your legs where the sensations came from. You gasped again when you felt a shock go through your core. Levi had woken you up to him eating you out.  </p><p>“Ahhh...Levi.” You groaned when he sucked harshly on your clit. </p><p>It seemed he had been working you for a little bit as you felt the now familiar tightening of your muscles. Upon hearing you making noises that announced you had woken up Levi inserted two fingers into your dripping core. He curled then up into you while thrusting and you moaned out loudly. A few more harsh sucks and then a light nip on your clit sent had you moaning out your release as Levi’s name left your mouth. He continued to suck and thrust-curl his fingers to prolong your orgasm as your body locked up from the intensity.  </p><p>Once you caught your breath and came down from your high you looked down to see Levi in his boxers sucking your essence off of his fingers with the sheets fallen behind him.  </p><p>“Fuck that’s one way to wake up.” You replied chest heaving. </p><p>“I couldn’t resist having another taste.” He replied smugly despite his stoic face. </p><p>“Clearly. Now I know your insatiable.” You replied feigning annoyance. </p><p>However, Levi would not let you be angry at him for long, even if it was fake. He crawled back up your body leaving kisses capture your mouth in a kiss. He broke off the kiss only when you both could not, but even then, he only released your mouth for a second before returning to devour your mouth with his tongue.  </p><p>“Let me take care of you.” You replied on a gasp when freed again from his skillful mouth. </p><p>Levi shook his head no. </p><p>“We both have class and as much as I would love to keep you here... I can wait till tonight.” </p><p>Your eyes widened upon his suggestion, but you just gave a small smile. </p><p>“So, what does that mean for us?” You asked wondering how your relationship was defined now. </p><p>“You already know the answer to that,” he replied moving off you to sit beside you on the bed feet on the ground. </p><p>“I might make a guess, but I won’t know unless you tell me.” You replied getting up and felt some of your muscles protest at the movement. </p><p>When he did not reply you moved till your chest was pressed against his muscled back and you wrapped your arms around his waist and put your chin on his shoulder.  </p><p>“Levi, please for my sake.” You said kissing his shoulder and then sucked and licked till you left a mark. </p><p>When he turned his head to look at you, his eyes filled with lust, you kissed his lips lovingly for a second before pulling back to look into his blue-silver eyes again. </p><p>“Just returning the favor. So, is it safe for me to call you my boyfriend?” You asked gently. </p><p>“Tch I thought that was obvious when I said I no one else could have you.” He replied trying to sound annoyed and not aroused.  </p><p>Your smile burst onto your face upon hearing his words and you moved to gently but confidently push Levi’s toned and muscled chest back down onto the bed noticing the prominent bulge in his boxers. </p><p>“Oi what do you think you’re doing? We will be late for class and we need to shower Brat.” </p><p>You smirked then. “Does it look like I care?” You replied and then leaned down to whisper into his ear voice oozing honey. </p><p>“Besides I know a way for us to get clean and ready, but still have fun... Shower together... But first I need to call my friends.” You giggled pulling away before getting carried away. </p><p>You quickly got off of the bed to get your phone, ignoring any sore muscles. You got away from Levi who almost managed to drag you back into the bed, friends be damned. You and Levi never did make it to morning classes that day as you spent the rest of the morning getting to know each other better, quite a bit, but not as lost first loves but now as boyfriend and girlfriend. From one of the worst days you had ever had to the best night ever, all while reconnecting with someone you thought you would never see again. You looked forward to the rest of your school years with the most stoic yet wonderful and caring boyfriend there was.   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There you are my first ever short story or any story done! I hope it was alright and you enjoyed reading (still hiding in the corner). I'll be going back to writing Your Guardian, but for those of you who by chance are readers for it, the next chapter won't be up till August.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>